


One To Three Of A Kind

by camichats



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Established Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Light Angst, M/M, Marauders' Era, Misunderstandings, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 11:05:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13165611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: Asking James to date them would be a hell of a lot easier if he would just stay put and let them ask.





	One To Three Of A Kind

**Author's Note:**

> For an anon on tumblr who wanted wolfstarbucks

Remus and Sirius watched as James ran away, giving some bollocks excuse about studying for NEWT’s (it would have been a good excuse-- the tests started in a few days-- if it weren’t James, who never studied for any class, ever). Well, he didn’t  _ literally _ run away from them, but he was definitely running away from the conversation they had attempted to have with him for about the tenth damn time this week-- and it was only Wednesday. 

It left Sirius and Remus alone in the corridor together, frowning after their friend. “Maybe we need to be more straightforward,” Sirius said. 

“We haven’t gotten a chance to  _ be _ straightforward,” Remus reminded him. He wrapped an arm around Sirius’s waist and cozied up to him. They tried to work their way up to asking him out, but, well, James kept bloody running away. 

“Maybe we should blurt it out then.” 

Remus snorted and kissed Sirius’s cheek before steering them towards Gryffindor Tower. “Yeah, I’m sure that would go well. ‘Good morning, James, how did you sleep? Would you like to go on a date with us? Here, have some toast.’” 

“No need to be rude, Moons, it was only a suggestion.” 

“I was only taking the piss, love,” Remus said, running his hand comfortingly along Sirius’s back. “At this point it might be our best option.  _ But _ ,” he added quickly, “that doesn’t mean you’re doing that over breakfast tomorrow. We agreed to do this right, remember?” 

“But Moony,” Sirius whined. 

“No,” he said, but the amusement in his voice was obvious. 

* * *

“Hey Jamie,” Sirius said, laying down on James’s bed while he was busy changing into his pyjamas. 

James paused for a moment, then decided not to look at him as he continued, though that didn’t stop Sirius from seeing the slight flush in his cheeks. “Hey Si. What’s up?” 

“What, I can’t enjoy the view?” 

James choked on air. After a few moments of obviously gathering himself, he cleared his throat and tried to pretend that his blush hadn’t heated the back of his neck and moved down to his chest. “I don’t think your  _ boyfriend _ would appreciate that.” 

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Sirius said, a grin on his face. “Remus would enjoy looking at you as much as I am.” 

James fidgeted with the strings on his pyjama pants. “Er, listen Sirius. I’m- erm- flattered, but- er- not interested.” 

Sirius blinked and sat up. “Oh.” 

“Yeah,” James said, still not looking at him. “Sorry, I just- er. Don’t think it’s for me.” 

“Yeah, ‘course,” Sirius said automatically, though his ears were buzzing. “It’s- er, not a problem. I’ll just go and erm. Tell Remus.” He got off James’s bed and clapped him on the shoulder before he left to make sure they were still okay-- they were. 

He felt… numb as he stumbled out of the door and down the stairs. It hadn’t occurred to him that James would ever say no. He thought that James would be his usual oblivious self and eventually they’d say it plainly enough that he couldn’t misunderstand, and then they’d get together. The idea that James wouldn’t want them simply hadn’t been an option to Sirius. 

He plopped on the seat next to Remus where there technically wasn’t room for him. 

Remus sighed, dodging his books away from Sirius’s legs. “Sirius, I’m trying to study, can--” He stopped when he looked up and saw Sirius’s face. “What’s wrong?” 

“James,” was all Sirius managed to say. 

“What happened? Is he okay?” 

“He’s fine.” 

“Then what happened?” Remus asked, concerned. 

“He. Isn’t, erm. Interested in, y’know, us.” 

“He- what?” Remus sounded devastated, so Sirius moved one of his lead-filled arms across his shoulders in comfort. “Would I sound like a complete moron if I said I didn’t think of that as a possibility?” 

Sirius shook his head. 

Remus let his head fall back against the couch. 

* * *

Sirius was doing pretty well at hiding any awkwardness that came from James’s rejection the following morning. Or at least he  _ would _ have if Remus had anything approaching a poker face-- it’s a damn miracle the entire school hadn’t discovered Remus’s werewolf status, with the way he would flinch and stammer when it was brought up. 

That, in turn, made James feel uncomfortable, and Sirius gave up the illusion of everything being fine as a lost cause. He just covered his face with his hands and hoped Remus was going to shut it soon. 

After a few minutes of this at breakfast, James cut him off. “Merlin Remus just stop. I don’t know why this is getting to you so much anyways, it’s not like you could’ve been  _ that _ interested.” 

“What?” Sirius said, half-dropping his hands in confusion. 

“You’re both very fit, I’m sure you could find someone else who would jump at the chance.” 

“What?” Sirius repeated, glancing at Remus, relieved to find he was just as clueless. 

Peter looked extremely discomfited in his seat, no doubt wondering if he had to stick around for this or if he could leave. 

“Benjy, Frank if him and Alice haven’t gotten their heads out of their arses yet, Clark, Matt--” 

“What?” Sirius said over him. “James what the bloody hell are you talking about?” 

James shifted, poking uselessly at his eggs with his fork. “The- er.” He gestured at them vaguely. “The threesome you seem to want so much.” 

“You’re an idiot,” Sirius declared. “We don’t want a fucking threesome, we want to date you.” 

James gaped, looking between him and Remus. Peter muttered a, “Sod this,” before chugging the rest of his orange juice and making a tactical retreat. They couldn’t have all talked about this while they were alone? A passel of idiots, the lot of them. He was glad they didn’t have class today-- that would make this situation so much worse. 

“You what?” 

“We want to date you,” Remus said, “not have sex with you.” He paused. “Well…” 

Sirius swat his arm. “Moony, focus.” 

“You.” James swallowed, looking between the two of them nervously, but hopefully. “You both want to date me? All three of us?” 

They nodded. “We thought it was kind of obvious,” Remus said. 

“Pretty sure everyone else knows,” Sirius added. “Ask Pete when you see him next, he’ll tell you.” 

“He’s right--” James stopped when he turned to his side to find it empty. “Oh. So you- er. Date?” 

“Yep,” Sirius said. “We were thinking dinner, just the three of us.” 

James frowned. “We do that all the time.” 

“The intent is different,” Remus said. “Hanging out with your mates is different then being on date with them.” 

“I guess.” 

“Trust me, Prongs, going on a date with Moony felt  _ very _ different than just spending time with him.” 

James shrugged, not looking convinced. “I dunno.” 

Remus stood, leaned across the table, and grabbed a fistful of James’s shirt, using it to bring him into position for a kiss. Their lips fit together in a way that was obviously new, but undoubtedly good if the way James leaned up into it was any indication. “Does it feel different now?” Remus asked, voice low and growling in a way that never failed to make Sirius hot under the collar. 

James licked his lips-- chasing the taste of Remus-- and nodded, looking slightly dazed. 

Remus kissed him again, a quick peck, before releasing his shirt and sitting back down. 

“So,” James said, looking at Sirius. “Do I get a kiss from you too?” He looked comfortable for the first time in a week, ever since they’d started trying to ask him out. 

“Why, Mister Potter, I’m not easy.” Remus snorted, making Sirius grin. “Okay, maybe I am, but I’m a trophy boyfriend; you’ve got to treat me right. Kissing over a breakfast table?” He shook his head with mock solemnity. “Unacceptable.” 

“Shagging him over a table however…” 

James laughed, resting his head in his hand. “How many dates until I can do that?” 

“Well,” Sirius started, reaching over to trace his fingers lightly over James’s arm on the table, “we’ve already established that I’m easy, so if we eat at five tonight, you can have me over a table at seven.” 

James swallowed, glancing at Remus. “Is he serious?” 

“I’m always Sirius,” he said, but they ignored him. 

Remus nodded. 

“Merlin,” James whispered. 

“Just wait,” Remus said with a smirk. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr [@siriuslystarbucks](http://siriuslystarbucks.tumblr.com/)


End file.
